Dig Up The Truth
by MissGadiri
Summary: Lorsque le passé ressurgit, tout ce que l'on a voulu reconstruire vole en éclats ...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_L'absence de l'être aimé laisse derrière soi un lent poison qui s'appelle l'oubli._ Claude Aveline

- Mac, vous devriez mettre la télé.  
- Pourquoi Stella ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Stella était arrivée telle une furie dans le bureau de son patron. Quelque chose de grave avait du se passer. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de le déranger comme ça, et elle faisait vraiment une drôle de tête.

- Vous m'inquiétez Stella. Que peut-il se passer pour que …

Mac s'était arrêté net. Les images défilaient, continuellement : de la fumée, et deux tours brisant ce nuage géant. C'était impossible. Comment avait-on pu attaquer ce symbole ?

- Que … que s'est-il passé ?  
- Deux avions, un dans chaque tour.  
- Je dois appeler Claire, savoir comment elle va, essayer de la localiser pour la faire sortir. Il faut …  
- Mac calmez vous. On ne peut rien faire. Toutes les lignes sont coupées.  
- Alors je dois y aller.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas. Des centaines de policiers et de pompiers sont déjà là ; ils ne vous laisseront pas passer.  
- Stella, écartez vous et laissez moi passer. J'utiliserai mon badge s'il le faut, mais je passerai.  
- Mac je ne bougerai pas. Vous n'êtes même pas sûr que Claire soit dedans. Soyez patient. Vous ne pourrez rien faire là bas.  
- Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Elle doit …  
- Vous pouvez et vous allez le faire Mac. Je vais aller chercher des cafés. Restez ici. On patientera à deux.

Stella quitta le bureau, non sans un dernier regard vers Mac qui, lui, gardé les yeux rivés sur l'écran.  
Toujours les mêmes images qui défilaient : un avion, puis un second, et des gens aux fenêtres avec des mouchoirs, il en voyait même certains qui sautaient. Toujours les mêmes images.  
Puis soudain, un énorme grondement, et …

- Claire. Nooooon.  
- Mac, je viens d'apprendre.

Flack était arrivé sans prévenir, Mac ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. De son bureau, il ne pouvait voir les tours mais il avait senti le sol trembler alors qu'il voyait la tour qui s'effondrait, telle un château de carte en plein vent.

- Flack, la tour … la tour Nord. Elle … elle vient de s'effondrer. Comment je vais faire sans Claire, comment …

Flack s'avança vers Mac, et le força à le regarder.

- Mac regardez moi. Allez, levez les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit à ce moment, Don ne pourrait pas l'oublier de sitôt. Jamais il n'avait vu Mac dans un tel état, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de ce genre de considérations. Là maintenant tout de suite, Mac avait besoin d'un ami.

- Mac, rien n'est sûr. Claire n'était peut-être pas dans cette tour. Vous devez attendre d'en savoir plus pour …  
- Don elle est morte, je le sais. Elle avait un rendez-vous dans la tour Nord. Elle ne pouvait pas le rater. Elle est sous ces décombres Don. Que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

Don prit Mac dans ses bras. Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux, d'habitude si brillants de joie, brillaient aujourd'hui d'une tout autre lueur : tristesse, désespoir.

- Chht Mac. Tout ira bien. Vos amis sont là. Nous somme là Mac. Je suis là.  
- Merci Don, merci.

Lorsque Stella revint, le spectacle qui s'offrait à se yeux la surprit, plus ou moins. Mieux valait les laisser seuls un moment. Ces deux-là étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne le croyaient, et seul Don serait capable de sortir Mac de là. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas le laisser sombrer.

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapitre 1

Prologue

**Chapitre 1**

_Il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur._ Jean-Jacques Goldman

Quelques jours plus tard, Mac n'avait toujours pas revu Claire. Pourtant, il ne perdait pas espoir : elle n'avait pas pu l'abandonner comme ça, elle allait revenir.  
Tous les autres savaient que c'était fini, mais Mac ne pouvait voir la vérité en face. Stella s'était épuisée à la tâche, et elle avait transmis le flambeau à Don : à lui de faire prendre conscience à Mac et à lui de l'aider à s'en sortir.

- Mac, vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour dormir.

Une fois de plus, Don avait surpris Mac dans son bureau, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur.

- Je dois rester ici Don. Claire peut revenir à tout moment.  
- Elle ne reviendra pas Mac.  
- Bien sûr que si. Vous ne la connaissez pas, alors que moi si.  
- Si vous la connaissiez si bien, pourquoi n'est-elle pas déjà revenue ?

Don ne l'avait pas voulu, mais le ton était monté peu ç peu. Au moins, ça permettrait peut-être de débloquer la situation.

- Si elle n'est pas encore là, c'est parce qu'elle aide sur le site. Elle a un grand cœur vous savez, je suis sûre qu'elle a voulu se rendre utile.

Tout en parlant, Mac avait pris un cadre sur son bureau, cadre qu'il donna à Don. Claire était magnifique, Don pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Il fallait que Mac ouvre les yeux, il devrait faire son deuil.

- Mac ouvrez les yeux nom de Dieu. Je suis allé là-bas, j'ai vu tous les bénévoles, Claire n'y est pas.  
- Vous avez quoi ?  
- Peu importe ce que j'ai fais Mac. Claire est morte. Admettez le. Vous devez faire le deuil. Je sais que ça sera dur, mais je suis là, nous sommes là.  
- Elle ne peut pas être morte. Comment osez-vous dire ça ?  
- Je le dis parce que c'est la vérité. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face. Merde. Vous ne voyez pas que tous vos amis sont là ? On ne vous laissera pas tomber, mais encore faut-il que vous ayez envie d'avancer.  
- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ces amis ? Hein, pourquoi Don ? Elle n'est pas morte. Claire. N'est. Pas. Morte.  
- Très bien, pensez ce que voulez. Mais ne vous étonnez pas quand vous aurez ouvert les yeux et que vous serez seul.

Don sortit du bureau de Mac en claquant la porte, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

- - -

Tourner en rond. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quelques jours. Dans son appartement, au poste, au labo. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il se faisait du souci pour Mac.  
Don était comme ça : toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses amis, parfois même avant que pour sa propre vie.  
Il avait peut-être été trop loin avec Mac. Il avait besoin de soutien en ce moment, de réconfort. Surtout pas de se faire engueuler.  
En même temps, s'il n'était pas aussi borné …

- Qui ne le serait pas dans cette situation ? Ça doit pas être très facile de se dire qu'on a perdu la femme de sa vie …. Je deviens cinglé moi maintenant, je parle tout seul.

Même s'il le porte allègrement dans son cœur, peut-être même plus qu'il ne croyait, Don ne peux pas tout excuser. Il comprend que Mac veuille encore y crois, mais de là à rejeter tous les amis qui veulent l'aider … Faut pas pousser non plus !! Vouloir garder espoir, OK. Se voiler la face pour cela, NON. Il fallait qu'il parle à Mac !

- Don, tu fais quoi là ?  
- Ah Danny, tu m'as fais peur. J't'avais pas vu arriver.  
- Tu me racontes ou je dois deviner tout seul comme un grand ?

- Ok je dois deviner. C'est pour Mac, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Je sais pas comment l'aider.  
- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui, peut-être même plus que les autres.  
- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
- Rien, rien du tout. T'énerves pas.  
- Je m'énerve pas. Je cherche juste un moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.  
- Emmène le sur le site.  
- Quoi ?  
- Emmène le près des décombres. Il verra les bénévoles et il pourra plus dire que Claire en fait partir.  
- T'es malade. T'imagines le chose s'il voit les décombres de près ?  
- Très bien. Alors fais comme tu veux, mais viens pas demander de conseil.

Et merde, il avait encore fait une connerie sur ce coup là. Et Danny ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre, il était déjà parti.  
Finalement, l'idée était pas si mal, Mac comprendrait enfin.

- … Allo  
- Dan', c'est Don. Ecoute excuse-moi, j'ai les nerfs à vif en ce moment. J'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça.  
- T'inquiètes je sais. Mais fais gaffe, certains le prendront pas aussi bien.  
- Promis … Et merci pour l'idée.  
- C'est normal … A toi de la mettre en place !

Danny avait raison. Désormais c'était opération Ground Zero …

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_" Ce que l'on craint arrive plus facilement que ce qu'on espère."_ Publilius

"Opération Ground Zero", drôle de nom quand même. En parlant de nom, celui de Ground Zero justement était arrivé très vite, comme si c'était naturel, comme si en mettant un nom là-dessus, les gens allaient oublier plus vite . . . Il y en a un qui n'oubliait pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mac ne quittait plus son bureau. Son regard restait rivé sur l'horizon, au loin, encore brouillé par des nuages de fumée. Il oubliait tout le reste : le labo, les enquêtes en cours, les autres.  
Don le trouva une fois encore dans cette même position : mains dans les yeux, tête tournée vers la vitre, les yeux sans doute rivés sur la même chose. Encore et encore.

- Mac, vous êtes prêt ? ... Mac ?

Pas de réponse. Inquiétant. Don s'approcha, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

- Don, un problème ?  
- Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai appelé ce matin ? J'aimerais vous emmener quelque part.  
- Non.  
- Non vous n'avez pas souvenir ?  
- Non je n'ai pas souvenir et non je ne veux pas quitter le labo.  
- Mac, ce n'était pas une question. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Et Stella est prévenue. S'il y a du nouveau, elle nous appelle.  
- Où volez-vous m'emmener ? Je ne vois pas où on pourrait aller.

Si jamais il commence à polémiquer et chercher des excuses, on est pas sorti de l'auberge . . . enfin du labo.

- Vous venez. Ca vous fera du bien.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr Don. J'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger vous voyez.  
- Vous n'avez envie de rien de toute façon ! . . . Allez, venez Mac, ne m'obligez pas à employer la force.  
- Très bien, je vous suis. Mais ce n'est pas de gaïeté de coeur, notez le bien !

Même dans cet état, Mac restait Mac, toujours le même.

- - -

L'ambiance dans la voiture était pesante, et plus on se rapprochait, plus Mac se tendait.

- Don, pourquoi vous m'emmenez ici ?  
- J'ai décidé de vous aider à retrouver Claire.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Non, mais au moins vous verrez qu'elle n'est pas là.  
- Alors vous pouvez faire demi-tour, ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va pas la voir qu'elle ne sera pas là.  
- Tous les bénévoles sont listés. Et je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

C'est qu'il est coriace le Mac. Le problème, c'est qu'il comprend pas que c'est pour son bien. Même si c'est dur, il faut qu'il commence à regarder de l'autre côté de sa vie.

- J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux Don. Je suis pas encore un vieux gateux, j'ai la tête sur les épaules.  
- Vraiment ? . . . Vous vous moquez de moi Mac. Vous vous cachez derrière de fausses illusions, et j'ai pour mission de vous faire ouvrir les yeux.  
- Qui vous a donné cette mission ?  
- Moi. Mais tous vos amis me suivent. Il est temps de tourner la page Mac !  
- Non. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il reste de l'espoir.  
- Il ne reste aucun espoir. Vous devez commencer à faire votre deuil.  
- C'est encore trop tôt. Ce serait l'abandonner.  
- C'est peut-être trop tôt, mais si vous ne le faîtes pas maintenant, vous ne le ferez jamais.  
- Et si je ne veux pas le faire ?  
- Alors vous voulez rester enfermé comme ça, dans votre malheur, pour le reste de votre vie ?  
- Si ça me plait.  
- Je vous laisse pas le choix Mac. J'ai aucune envie de vous voir déperir.  
- Vous semblez bien inquiet pour moi !  
- . . . On est arrivé. Sortez de la voiture, sinon c'est moi qui le fait, par la force.

Même dans cet état là, il était encore aussi perspicace. Tout le monde semblait voir que Don s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Mac, sauf peut-être Don lui même !  
Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait pas à cela. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était Mac justement. Il allait enfin voir la vérité en face. Ca allait être dur par la suite, mais Don serait là, comme tous ses amis.

- Messieurs, je peux savoir où vous allez ?

Un pompier. Pourvu qu'il les laisse accéder aux listes, sinon il était fichu.

- On voudrait voir les listes des bénévoles.  
- Ah, très bien. C'est par . . .  
- Là, je sais. Je suis déjà venu. Merci.

Le pompier s'effaça pour les laisser passer. L'heure était venue d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mac, vous êtes prêt ?  
- Non, et je ne le serai jamais. Mais puisque j'ai pas le choix, autour en finir tout de suite et vous montrer que vous avez tort et que je peux encore y croire.

- Et ne dîtes rien. Je sais bien assez ce que vous pensez.  
- Je ne dis plus rien. Vous verrez par vous même.

Le choc allait être violent quand même. Des dizaines de listes, aucune portant le nom de Claire Taylor, ça allait être dur à assimiler quand même.  
Il ne restait qu'une chose, comme disait l'autre : "Let's Hope !"

TBC . . .


End file.
